2b2tHistorian
2b2thistorian is a player that joined 2b2t.ca while it was still in alpha, on the second day of its creation. Didn't do much in the early days but base solo and move about the server, killing new players at spawn. After a while historian grew tired of the server, and decided to leave. He then came back around May 5th, 2018, to see the server in horrible autistic ruins. Children running wild in an autistic roleplay battlefield. So, he gathered up some greifing materials, and decided that he was going to destroy the source of all this chaos: The Walled City. ''(and also he may or may not have been asked by sap to destroy The Walled City because sap didn't like the autism, kek). ''He preformed the greif in about 20 minutes, complete lavacasting the city, as becoming known in the community as a greifer. Around this time, in beta 1.7.3, BlackoutTown was founded by __blackout and a friend of his known as PhamtomGuy. He stayed and built at this base for a short time with __blackout, Coke, PhamtomGuy, and Unknown_Entity. This was, until, Unknown_Entity went batshit crazy over __blackout refusing to reinvite him to another base of his. He destroyed the base, stole all the items, and burned the homes. Not much is known about what happened during this period, but what is known is that shortly after the destruction of BlackoutTown, 2b2thistorian was invited to heccston. He considered destroying it after some offserver drama with another base member at heccston, but shortly after this heccston was leaked by xj anyway, so it didn't really matter. A bit after this 2b2thistorian decided to create the FNF spawn base, which was intended to house the end portal of the 1.0 2b2t.ca update. At this base, 2b2thistorian was heavily pestered by PhamtomGuy to join 2b2thistorians new base, Help Island. After much convincing from PhamtomGuy, he was invited, and quickly leaked the coordinates to BubbleDerp for him to destroy the base. Elementars quickly destroyed Help Island before BubbleDerp could get to it. 2b2thistorian would then go on to help create 2 of the most impressive bases on 2b2t.ca, Help Inland, and Phoenix Rising. He helped found help inland and was invited to Phoenix Rising by Unknown_Entities group of friends. Phoenix rising and Help Inland would be build up over the months, until Phoenix rising was leaked by Unknown_Entity, and destroyed by 2b2thistorian and borgschop to avoid it being destroyed by PhamtomGuy. 2b2thistorian currently bases and builds at Help Inland from time to time in his free time. Extra notable facts: -2b2thistorian is one of the only players to have possessed the original ender dragon egg on 2b2t.ca -2b2thistorian consistently plays on 9b9t.com and has been since 2016 -2b2thistorian is known for being one of the greatest builders on 2b2t.ca, constructing a massive detailed unfinished cathedral at Unknown Entities old dupe stash base. -2b2thistorian created the original Gold Tower, which has become a symbol of the destroyed FNF, and has been at nearly every base hes based at.